Girl insanely interesting
by PrincessitaDark
Summary: Ella era bonita, él era sexi, ella estaba loca y a él le gustaba lo singular.     Sakura Haruno, definitiva mente si era su tipo.


Girl insanely interesting

Itachi tenía dieciocho años, cuando la pequeña Sakura de trece años le dijo;

— ¿Sabias que los chicos mayores son los mas sexis?

Ella se sentó descarada mente a su lado, lo miro a los ojos sin vergüenza, roso levemente su rodilla desnuda con la de él y una sonrisa se curvo de sus esponjosos labios.

Ella era bonita, él era sexi, ella estaba loca y a él le gustaba lo singular.

Sakura Haruno, definitiva mente si era su tipo.

_

Ella era rara, muy rara para ser verdad. Pero a él no le molestaba, es mas; era muy divertido estar con ella cuando venia a estudiar, ya que su hermano menor era su compañero y amigo.

Y Sasuke era feliz cuando ella venia a hacer los trabajos grupales a su casa.

Ya que era una genio divertida y loca. Y tenían un trato; ella hacia todo el trabajo escolar, por un momento a solas con su aburrido hermano mayor. Gracias a eso tenia las mejores notas, mientras él jugaba videojuegos en la casa de su mejor amigo rival Naruto. Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo y por primera vez; agradeció a sus padres por engendrar a ese aburrido y maduro hermano mayor que él tenía. Seguramente la suerte estaba de su lado.

— Itachi-san, golpee a Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué hago?

Realmente no le sorprendía que ella lo llamara a tan altas horas de la noche, tampoco que golpeara a su hermano. Sakura era impredecible y muy activa, se podría decir que un poco bipolar y siempre andaba de aquí para allá, sonriendo como desquiciada y hablando de cosas que eran sorprendentemente singulares y raras, pero razonables e coherentes a su manera.

Sakura era muy inteligente, desquiciada mente inteligente.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Cuestiono Itachi tranquila mente. Usando el típico tranquilo y despreocupado tono de voz que él usaba cuando hablaba con ella.

— Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto, él nos invito para celebrar su cumpleaños a nosotros y otros amigos de la escuela. ¿Sabias que tiene una novia?, es muy bonita y tranquila, pero ella me aterra. ¿Has visto alguna persona con ojos grises?, parece una zombi, y creo en cualquier momento ella va a querer comer mi cerebro. ¿Sabias que soy muy inteligente?, tengo las mejores notas de la escuela o mejor dicho de Japón, ¿Qué pasa si ella come mi cerebro? ¿Sera tan inteligente como yo, Itachi-san? Me gusta mi cerebro, no quiero que se lo coma…

— Sakura…

La interrumpe un poco impaciente, mientras se quita sus piyamas y comienza a vestirse.

Sakura es muy bonita, divertida y simpática. Sonríe como desquiciada, actúa como una niña de prescolar y le gusta la música rara. De esas en que la gente parece cantarle al diablo mientras mueven sus obscenamente largas cabelleras despeinada de arriba abajo.

Según Sakura: Esa música la tranquiliza y la ayuda a dormir todas las noches como un bebe. Antes de decirle que; Soñare cosas pervertidas contigo Itachi-san, nos vemos mañana. Y corta, no sin antes mandarle un beso a través del teléfono.

Ella es muy sincera, siempre dice lo que quiere y piensa sin importarle nada. Y ya le ha dicho que lo quiere a él para su próximo cumpleaños. Con moñito y todo.

— Si, bueno… Lo que pasa es que Kiba-kun trajo debidas, champán y esas cosas. Todos comenzaron a beber, Yo no bebí, soy menor de edad, apenas tengo diecisiete años y respeto las reglas acorde a mi edad. ¿Sabias que si bebes de muy joven puede morir antes, ya sea por una enfermedad y un accidente? Yo quiero vivir Itachi-san, quiero ir a la universidad, ser una científica reconocida, revolucionar el mundo y casarnos y tener gemelos, una niña y un niño. Se llamaran Itachi como tú y Sakura como yo. Serán la pareja de gemelos más linda del mundo. ¿Te lo imaginas? Cabellos negros azabaches y lindos ojitos verdes. Serán preciosos y…

— Sakura — repitió, suspirando y caminado perezosamente hacia la puerta principal de la casa, no sin antes tomar las llaves del auto y tomar unos cuantos caramelos de colores que se encontraba en un pequeño bol alado del teléfono familiar.

A Sakura le encantaba los dulces, y todo lo relacionado con el azúcar. Según ella la hacían saborear el dulce sabor de lo que era la vida, y no el agrio sabor de la realidad.

"— Soy adoptada Itachi-san, mamá me abandono frete a la puerta de la casa de Stunade-san y Jiraira-san. Me hubiera gustado conocerla y hablar con ella. Pero no puedo, me da miedo saber que ella me odia y que arruine su vida o algo parecido… ¿Tienes algún dulce?" Confeso un día cualquiera, mientras se encontraban sentados en unas banquetas en el patio de la casa de él. Ella estaba singularmente tranquila, mientras miraba aburrida su vaso semivacío de jugo de naranja y posaba delicadamente el borde de cristal fino contra sus colorados labios hinchados.

Eh Itachi pensó que ella también podía tener una vida de mierda, aunque nunca lo demostraba bajo sus raras sonrisas y sus charlas inusuales. También pensó que su cabellos rosados resplandecían más bajo la luz del sol, y la hacía ver mas bonita de lo que ya era.

Y quería probar que tan bien besaba, ella es una genio, seguramente besara perfectamente y con los movimientos de lengua y labios sumamente coordinados.  
>Seria interesante besarla, muy interesante.<p>

— Bueno, Itachi-san, te sigo contando. Todos cada vez se ponían mas felices y locos. Ino puso música erótica, ya sabes; la que ponen cuando vas a un bar donde bailan los stripers. Naruto trajo un caño de no se donde, y lo puso en living. Kiba comenzó a bailar y sacarse la ropa, Ino y Tenten comenzaron a silbarle y tirarle monedas, yo le puse un billete de diez dólares en un costado de su bóxer. ¿Sabias que Kiba y Naruto tienen músculos?, tienen los doce cuadraditos perfectamente marcados. Neji también comenzó a bailar, pero solo le bailaba a Tenten y le guiñaba el ojo. ¿Sabias que antes me gustaba Neji?. Él es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, además que tiene…

— Sakura –interrumpió con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

Aunque no lo admitiera y mucho menos lo dijera; Le gustaba la loca niña de cabellos rosas chicles y ojos verdes claros. Si, era una niña, ella tiene apenas diecisiete años y el casi veintidós. Eso se consideraba ser pedófilo ¿no?

— Y entonces Sasuke-kun me tomo de la mano y me llevo al patio trasero, estaba muy mareado y apenas podía caminar. Jaja, lo hubieras visto. Parecía como si estuviera en un barco, de aquí para allá. Jaja.

Eh itachi frunció el ceño, mientras abría la puerta de su auto del año 2000 y se sentaba.

— Y me acorralo, me dijo que era muy bonita y me quiso besar. En verdad no me sorprendí, soy bonita y lo acepto. Bueno, él es mi amigo y futuro cuñado, así que solo le di una patada en su sistema reproductivo masculino y se desmayo. ¿Crees que me odie si no llegase a tener hijos después? ¿Crees que tenga que ofrecer mis óvulos para darle un hijo en el futuro? ¿Te molestaría Itachi-san?... Si tú quieres yo no…

— Quédate en donde estas, ya voy para allá.

Y corto, no sin antes lanzar un gruñido entre dientes y maldecir internamente a su hermano menor.

Tan vez compartían todo, pero no a la linda y desquiciada chica que a él le gusta. Ni soñarlo.

_

— ¡Hola Itachi-san! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Te extrañe mucho! – Aclaro Sakura al verlo, abrazándolo como niña pequeña y refregando su redonda cara contra la fina tela azul que cubría el brazo de él.

Disfrutaba poder abrazarlo y oler el raro e embriagante perfume que él usaba.

— ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – cuestiono, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño y recientemente molesto hermano menor.

— Hace poco que despertó, dijo que le dolían lo huevos y necesitaba ir al baño. ¿Tanto duele cuando te patean en los genitales? A las mujeres no le duele tanto y…

Y siguió hablando como ella lo hacia. Movía sus pequeñas y pálidas manos de un lado y otro, tratando hacer señas como si le hablara a un sordo. Sonreía y lanzaba carcajadas en algunas partes y le acotaba normalmente; "¿Sabes que mi amor por ti es romántico y sexual, Itachi-san?"

Y él solo la miraba, dependiendo de cada palabra que ella decía negaba o afirmaba con la cabeza. Lanzaba pequeñas carcajadas cuando ella se le trababa la lengua y chillaba porque no podía decir bien nada. Y se sonrojaba cuando ella le decía que le amaba y lo deseaba.

Era una niña, una niña que sabia como conquistar a Itachi Uchiha, él chico mas deseado de la universidad.

— Y así es como conquistaremos el mundo, Itachi-san. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Genial, no?

Y no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Desde hacia mas de cinco minutos él ya no la escuchaba. Solo se dedicaba a mirar sus ojos verdes, luego sus esponjosos labios, sus dientes perfectos cuando sonreía, como ella lentamente se los relamía cuando se les secaba, cuando peinaba un poco sus largos y lacios cabellos hacia un costado y cuando se le bajaba un poco el escote y se le veía sus redondos y perfectos pechos pequeños.

Mierda… ¡Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un calentón como Sasuke!

— Sakura, yo…

Ella sonrío como siempre lo hacia, lo miro a los ojos directamente y le contesto con voz infantil;…

— Ya lo se, Itachi-san.

Y no eran requeridas usar esas palabras. Ella ya lo sabia y él estaba agradecido por eso.

Porque se entendían… 

**Fin**


End file.
